Interviewing the Naruto Genin plus one Chunin!
by Lavender Dream Catcher
Summary: An interview of... Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno!


Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_

By: Moonlightcrescent

Summary: This is about a character named Karita interviewing the genin (and one chunin) of Naruto! The audience watching this includes their families along with the whole Hyuuga clan and Tenten's mom. Lee and Naruto have no relatives, and all the genin plus one chunin are their normal ages. (12-14) Hinata and Tenten are good friends too.

"Hello family and friends! I'm Karita here interviewing the Konoha genin plus one chunin. Let's welcome our first guest, Hyuuga Hinata!" Karita shouted.

"Hello everybody!" said Hinata.

"So Hinata, explain your past."

"Well, in the past, I was really shy, but even before that, I was a prankster!"

(Hyuuga clan gasps.)

"Then what made you so shy?" questioned Karita.

"Someone I admired from long back died. It was a traumatic event when I was eight," replied Hinata.

"Would you like to share one of your pranks?"

"Sure!"

_**A huge TV screen appears and Hinata's past comes into view. (The TV can read a person's thoughts.)**_

_Note_: The Hyuuga clan is watching this!

_Flashback-Hinata's point of view_

"Auntie (Neji's mom) does Uncle Hidaki (random character in Hyuuga clan) really wear a wig?" asked Mini Hinata.

"I don't know. I thought it was just a rumor…" smiled Auntie.

'_Description of Auntie: She's the only normal Hyuuga. She actually smiles! Even Neji-nii-san doesn't smile anymore…'_ thought Mini Hinata

"I'm going to prove that Uncle Hidaki wears a wig!" shouted Mini Hinata

"Good luck dear!"

Just as mini-Hinata left, mini-Neji entered.

"You shouldn't fill her head with rubbish," said Mini Neji.

"Now Neji, who knows? It really could be true," Auntie replied.

As mini-Neji left, his mother felt a piece of paper in her hand. It read: **Neji-nii-san needs to smile more. **Neji's mother chuckled.

'_You're right Hinata-chan_,' thought Auntie.

Mini Hinata was playing with a toy yo-yo. The string accidentally snapped, and it went rolling into the Hyuuga Meeting Room. Too bad children weren't allowed there…

"Uh-Oh," Mini Hinata said.

…..and that was the beginning of the prank! Mini Hinata climbed in the vents as her father was giving a speech. Uncle Hidaki was seated in the far back left hand corner as all the Hyuugas were sitting around a rectangular, one foot table. Hyuuga Hiashi noticed a yo-yo on the ground but decided to ignore it.

"Now for the yo-yo!" said Mini Hinata.

She brought along with her some string, a video camera, and her faithful mouse Mimi.

Mini Hinata slowly lowered the string with an open loop around it and lifted the yo-yo in the air up to the vents. No one noticed this of course. Next, she turned on her video camera.

'_Now for the evidence of the wig-wearing Uncle Hidaki!_' Mini Hinata thought.

She slowly lowered a string, almost invisible to the eye, with a hook to capture the hair (or wig). She tied it to Mimi, her mouse and snapped her fingers. Immediately, Mimi started running. The Hyuuga Meeting went crazy!

"Flying hair!" screamed a random Hyuuga.

Uncle Hidaki was screaming too, mostly because his wig was missing. Just then, he screamed the most girlish scream ever known to woman-kind. Hiashi excused himself from the room and started laughing outside while Mini Neji was passing.

'_If anyone were to see me, they'd lose all respect they had for me,' _he thought.

'_Ok, either I'm crazy or Hiashi-sama is laughing,_' Mini Neji thought. He bonked himself on the head, but by that time, Hiashi had gone back inside.

'_Yup, I'm crazy…'_

Hiashi cleared his throat as he entered the room.

"This meeting has ended. You all are dismissed," he declared.

Everyone, even the mouse, stopped what they were doing. The wig dropped on the wrong person's head, making him unconscious. Hidaki snatched it from the other person's head and straightened it out.

"No one shall ever speak of this," Hiashi continued. "And if someone does, I will disband each and every one of you from the Hyuuga clan. Now be gone."

So, in the end, Mini Hinata got her evidence and continued to play pranks forever, sort of…

_End Flashback- Normal Point of view_

"Anyway, from prankster to prankster," Karita asked, "Do you have black mail of anyone?"

"Well, Karita, I have two years worth of black mail of the whole Hyuuga clan," responded Hinata.

(Everyone from the Hyuuga clan gasps and starts murmuring.)

"That's why I keep my room under strict security," she continued, "because if anyone were to find the blackmail, it could be the end of the Hyuuga Clan as we know it."

Just then, Hyuuga Hanabi runs in with Tenchi (Tenten's girl cousin, same age as Hanabi). They're on security duty for the interviews.

"Mark my words nii-san! I will find the black mail and return alive from your room with it!" Hanabi shouted. "I'll also find the blackmail you have of Father!"

"Oi, Hanabi!" Tenchi said, straining to hold Hanabi from hurting her sister. "We're supposed to protect the people, not kill them!"

Hinata flicked her sister on her forehead.

"Too bad, sis!" Hinata said. Then she smiled playfully and stared to the audience.

"Well, the rest of my life has been normal. I entered the chunin exams to change myself so I wouldn't be so shy. Then later, I came up with my own technique, Shuggo Hakke Roku Jyuun Yonsho, an ultimate denfense like Kaiten. I've had to use it to save my friends several times, and other than that, I don't know what to say, so good bye!" Hinata waved and went behind the curtain.

Karita stared blank-faced with an angry Hanabi and an irritated Tenchi.

"Anyway," she said. "Next up is Tenten!"

Author's Note: I hope this was good. It was supposed to be funny, and I'm new here, so don't expect me to be really good at writing this stuff. A friend told me to join fan fiction, so here I am! By the way, after this story, I'm starting a new story with Hinata as the main character and how her family got to know about her Shuggo Hakke Roku Jyuun Yonsho. If you don't know what it is, it's an ultimate defense like Kaiten without the spinning. It allows Hinata to manipulate chakra with her hands, forming a barrier.

If you still don't get it, search _Naruto episode 151 _on to watch the episode without having to download it (amazing!) or type in _Hinata_ in the search box on and read her bio.

The side characters will include Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hanabi, Hiashi, a random guy (not saying), Kiba, and Shino.

Please Review!


End file.
